Gabriel Landis
|image1=File:NoImage.svg |caption1=Artwork |fan/original=Original |universe=''Nightfall'' |creator=User:Coopergang1 |full_name=Gabriel Landis |alias(es)=Gabe, The Wolfman of St. Lawrence |birthplace=Brigton |residence=Beach City, Michigan |species=Human |age=28 |gender=Male |height=6'0" |weight=170 lbs }} }} is an original character designed by Coopergang1. He resides in the Nightfall universe. A teenage runaway was attacked by a werewolf, and used his enhanced abilities to take on crime. Gabe lived a pretty average childhood, enjoying the typical things like video games and sports. This didn't last long, as his father was killed in a plane crash as a Navy pilot. When he was in his teens, in a fit of what he described as "Shakespeare level angst", he ran away from home, following the train tracks and living off dollar stores and thrift shops. After being drug through an unexpected series of events, he made it to his adult life, living completely off the grid. He started living as a homeless man in St. Lawrence, where he was attacked by a werewolf in an alley. He soon began to realize that he has enhanced strength, endurance, and speed. Remembering an incident where he was unable to save a woman from being attacked and robbed, he decides to use these skills to fight criminals, like a super hero. He stops a bank robbery in process, saving and eventually becoming good friends with Vic Wolfe. Gabe is fairly tall and muscular. He has messy, short blond hair, and has blue eyes that turn red as he engages in combat. He wears his signature brown leather jacket over a western shirt and T shirt, as well as dirty jeans. He wears black boots and occasionally black gloves. Gabe is very distraught about his past, but generally hopeful towards the future. He is usually the one of the team who keeps a clear head about the situation, and is considered a born leader. *'Werewolf:' When Gabe starts to get very violent, he begins to turn into a werewolf. He becomes incredibly strong, deadly, and nearly invincible. As he learns more about his abilities, he realizes he can shift any part of his body into a wolf's alone. Meaning, he can retain most of his human body while just having the deadly arm and claws of a werewolf, to save energy and time. *'Werewolf Side-effects:' Even when not a wolf, Gabe retains strength, endurance, speed, and more. He is a very powerful combatant and a force to be reckoned with. *'Daniel Landis:' Brother *Unnamed father *Unnamed mother *'Vic Wolfe:' Best friend, Teammate *'Charlie Kiel:' Initially a threat due to being a police officer, close childhood friend. *'Threnody:' Former enemy, Friend, Teammate. *'Jackson Dennings:' Villain *'Benjamin Ethal:' Villain *'Guy Tesslar:' Villain *'Malpractice:' Villain *'Grant Wesley:' Villain *'Raymond Spooner:' Villain *'Silkworm:' Villain *Gabriel Landis was one of the first characters created by Isaac Tessman and has gone through many different iterations. Category:Characters Category:Original characters Category:Coopergang1's characters Category:Good characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Male characters Category:Humans Category:Characters who can change form Category:Characters with super strength Category:Articles without images Category:Characters with mental health issues